


How Electrifying

by Allison_Wonderland



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Gen, Minor Electrocution, Miss Fisher's Whumptober Challenge, Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allison_Wonderland/pseuds/Allison_Wonderland
Summary: A shocking close call at the end of Death by Miss Adventure.





	How Electrifying

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Whumptober! Now, a confession. This is my Whumptober fic from LAST year. Unfortunately, real life whump took place and this got abandoned though I always planned to finish it eventually. And what better day than today! Better late than never right? 
> 
> In the end of Miss Adventure, Phryne flings an ax into an electrical panel and survives completely unscathed. As Phryne would. But what if she were a little more human?

“Phryne, no!” 

Jack gave an almighty shout as Phryne flung the axe into the electrical panel. His heart skipped a beat as she was thrown backwards but his attention was quickly diverted by Hetty almost falling into the machine. He took the madwoman into custody but his eyes never left Phryne. 

“Phryne? Phryne?!” He called out frantically. His shouting received no answer. He shoved Hetty into the waiting hands of one of his constables and rushed over to Phryne where she lay prone on the floor. His heart skipped a beat as he felt for a pulse. Such a jolt of electricity could kill a grown man in an instant, he was terrified how Phryne, so much smaller and slighter, would fair. He grabbed for her wrist but could not immediately feel a pulse and his own heart nearly stopped. 

No. He refused to believe that she was gone. He tried to breathe slowly, choking down the damnible tears he could feel forming. He instead crouched down, head on her breast, and listened. And there, faint under Dot’s sobbing, he heard the steady thump of her heart and felt the shallow rise of her breathing. Thank god. 

Jack studiously ignored the chaos happening around him, gazing intently down at Phryne’s face, willing her to return to consciousness. He stroked her hand, her hair, her face, all the while calling her name softly. The factory around them was now a hive of activity, constables and personnel alike rushing around and chattering but Jack tuned them all out, staring resolutely at her face. 

She was still alive but certainly not unharmed, not with a jolt and fall like that. She was entirely too pale, hair spread out underneath her and fluffed from the electricity. And she was still. 

Phryne was never still. 

Her breathing hitched suddenly and Jack threw caution to the wind, gently levering her up into his arms. If she was going to die, the least he could do was to make sure she didn’t go alone, cold on the ground. It was odd, holding her so close when had resolutely avoided touching her any more than necessary. Her breathing hitched again.

But instead of his worst nightmare, Phryne stirred and opened her eyes. In that moment, he had never been more happy to see that beautiful blue again. 

“Jack?” Her voice was faint but steady and he finally breathed a sigh of relief. She was conscious and cognizant though somewhat confused. She immediately tried to rise and Jack gently helped her to sit up fully. 

He already missed her presence in his arms but his heart flew knowing that she would be okay.


End file.
